EXO's Adult Magazine
by baektoyeol
Summary: Mereka mendapatkan kontrak mendadak dari sebuah majalah dewasa terkenal. Dan kemudian terjadilah 'sesuatu' antara Baek dan Yeol. . Nggak pinter bikin summary, mending langsung dibaca aja deh ya biar ngerti. Maap deh kalo berantakan banget nulisnya soalnya lagi males nge edit. Baekyeol . Chanbaek . Smut . Warning BoyXBoy . Romance Comedy gagal. SMUT gagal.


Happy reading XD

.

.

"Whaaat?!"

Teriak ke 12 namja bersamaan. Saat manager mereka mengatakan mereka mendapat kontrak untuk photoshoot sebuah majalah dewasa terkenal.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mau hyung." Jawab Lay yang menunduk malu-malu

"Hyung, seharusnya kau memberitahuku sebelumnya jadi aku bisa membentuk abs yang sexy hyung." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung memperhatikan perutnya yang 'polos'

Chanyeol tertawa dan berhenti ketik Baekhyun menjitak kepalanya dengan keras

"Akhirnya, kesempatanku menunjukkan sexy abs ku yang selama ini susah payah aku dapatkan." jawab Luhan dengan bangga.

"Aaaargh tidaaaaak bagaimana bisa aku memberitahu keluargaku tentang hal ini." Jongin panik, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana caranya untuk memberi kabar ke keluarganya.

"Yeeeaah, apakah ada model yeoja yang ikutan hyung? Miranda kerr mungkin?"

Plak

"Aaaww! Sakit hyung!" Sehun mengelus kepalanya.

"Mana mungkin Miranda Kerr akan ikut photoshoot bersama kita Sehun pabo."

"Iya aku tahu Luhan hyung, tapi jangan memukulku tau, bagaimana kalau aku terluka sebelum photoshoot itu, aku ingin mempelihatkan tubuh sexy ku hyung."

"Hah, mungkin kau harus menunjukkan pantatmu Sehunna." Ucap Jongdae sambil tertawa.

"Hiya hyung!"

"Sudah kalian tenang semuanya." Ucap Suho

"Jadi, kapan kita akan melakukan photoshoot itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam. Dia hanya pasrah, toh kontrak dengan majalah tersebut sudah ditanda tangani oleh manager mereka.

"2 hari lagi."

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Saat semuanya keluar dari ruang ganti untuk melakukan photoshoot. Aku melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Hei Chanyeol."

"Oh, hei Baek." Aku membenarkan lilitan towel di pinggangku dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau nervous?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, sebentar lagi aku akan berpose tanpa pakaian dan dilihat oleh seluruh fans kita Baek."

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang duduk hanya dengan towel yang membalut pinggangnya. Dan aku sendiri tidak percaya kalau aku tidak bisa berpaling untuk tidak berhenti memperhatikan absnya yang ehm.. sexy itu.

"Baek?" Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sadar akan lamunannya

"Kau harusnya tidak perlu nervous Yeol. Dibandingkan dengan mu, tubuhku ini tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Bicara apa kau Baek, walaupun abs mu belum terlalu terlihat, tapi kau sexy."

Whaat? Jadi menurut Chanyeol aku sexy?! Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin melompat-lompat bahagia sekarang.

Aku baru sadar kalau Chanyeol dari tadi menatap ku saat aku merasa tangannya menyentuh lenganku.

"Baek.."

Chanyeol mendekat, perlahan. Aku merasa waktu berjalan sepuluh kali lebih lambat. Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke bibirku.

Aku membeku. Sial kau Chanyeol, cepatlah.

KLEK

Aku dan Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan diri.

"Hei Baekhyun Chanyeol, ayo keluar. Sekarang giliran kalian."

"N-ne Suho hyung." Ucap kami bersamaa.

.

.

Kali ini giliranku dan setelah itu adalah Chanyeol.

Dari 12 member, hanya Chanyeol yang melihat sesi photoshoot ku. Jadi di ruangan ini hanya ada fotografer, Chanyeol, dan aku. Aku membuka handuk yang melilit pinggangku. Jangan salah, aku masih memakai boxer hitam seperti yang lainnya.

Segera aku berpose seperti yang di arahkan oleh fotografer. Aku sempat melihat tatapan yang di berikan Chanyeol kepadaku, tatapan seperti ingin 'memakanku' saat ini juga, atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja entahlah. Pose terakhirku adalah pose yang ehm, sedikit memalukan. Aku harus telungkup dan menunjukkan sedikit curve pantatku sehingga aku harus menurunkan sebagian boxer yang menutupi pantatku. Oh my god, pipiku semakin memerah saat aku lihat Chanyeol memperhatikan pantatku.

"Okay, bagus Baekhyun ssi. Baiklah giliran Chanyeol ssi sekarang."

"Ne."

Aku segera membenarkan boxerku dan memakai handuk dengan cepat.

Chanyeol dengan segera melepas handuknya dan berpose.

I swear to God he is so hot.

Aku melihat smirk diwajahnya saat dia menyadari bahwa aku sedang memperhatikan tubuhnya.

Saat sesi Chanyeol sudah selesai,,

"Aku merasa akan lebih sexy jika ada bekas lipstick di leher mu Chanyeol. Bagaimana menurutmu Chanyeol ssi?"

Yeeaah you're right. Apalagi kalau bekas lipstick itu adalah milikku. Urrrgh shut up you brain.

"Sepertinya tidak masalah."

"Baiklah, Baekhyun ssi bisakah kau menolong Chanyeol memberikan bekas lipstick di lehernya?"

Aku terkejut. Aku?!

_Yeah you Baekhyun._

What?!.

_You're so dumb._

Stop it! You're my brain so if I'm stupid that because of you.

"Baekhyunna maukah kau melakukannya untukku?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"B-Baiklah."

Aku mengutuk mulutku yang berbicara dengan sendirinya. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menolak dengan tatapan memohon Chanyeol padaku.

Baiklah kau bisa melakukannya Baek. Setelah aku memakai lipstick merah menyala aku mendekat ke Chanyeol.

Aku memegang kedua pundak Chanyeol sehingga dia bisa menunduk sedikit. Aku dengan perlahan mencium lehernya dengan cepat.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya lagi Baekhyun-ssi? Bekasnya kurang terlihat."

"Baiklah."

"Tenanglah Baekhyunna."

"Arraseo Yeol."

Aku memposisikan bibirku ke leher Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini aku menekan bibirku lebih kuat.

"Aaah." Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan desahan saat Chanyeol menjilat telingaku.

Aku segera melepaskan bibirku dari Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Aku hanya membuatmu lebih rileks Baek."

Saat aku ingin bertanya padanya lagi, Fotografer itu menghampiriku dan Chanyeol

"Itu bagus Baekhyun ssi, mari kita lanjutkan Chanyeol ssi."

"Ne."

.

.

Aku kira saat sesi photoshoot bersama-sama akan membuatku lebih tenang karena aku bisa menghindar dari Chanyeol karena entah seharian Chanyeol membuat jantungku berdebar karena tubuh sexy nya. Tapi aku salah. Justru karena bersama member lain, tidak ada yang sadar saat Chanyeol beberapa kali menyentuhku di beberapa tempat yang membuatku panas dingin. Di bagian tengkuk, punggung, pinggang bagian bawah mendekati pantatku, dan yang terakhir Chanyeol berani menyelipkan jempolnya di karet boxer ku dan mengelus kulit sensitifku di sana. Tetapi setelah itu Chanyeol akan bertingkah seperti tidak melakukan apa-apa. Benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

.

.

Sampai di dorm, kami semua melihat hasil photoshoot hari ini yang dikirimkan manager ke email kami.

"Absku sexy tau." Ucap Sehun

"Tidak mungkin hanya abs ku yang paling sexy lihatlah." Luhan segera menampilkan hasil fotonya.

"Ck, kalian ini sudah bertengkarnya." Minseok hyung mengklik foto selanjutnya.

"Omoo.. Chanyeol, aku rasa foto ini benar-benar hot."

Yeah benar sekali Jongdae

"Ya Chanyeol apalagi bekas lipstick yang ada di lehermu."

DingDong

"Tentu saja, itu adalah bibir Baekhyun."

Aku merasa semua melihat padaku. Chanyeol bodoh kenapa kau mengatakannya

"Eeehm, saat itu hanya ada aku dan photographer sehingga hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya jadi.."

"Kenapa kau gugup Baekhyunna, kami tidak bertanya apapun." Ucap Jongdae dengan evil smirk nya

"Oh, baiklah." Bodoh kenapa aku mesti gugup.

"Waaaaah uri Kyungsoo sudah besar, lihat dia seperti namja."

"Hiya Jongin kurang ajar. Aku dari dulu adalah namja."

"Tapi sebelumnya kau begitu imut hyung."

"Shut up Jongin."

"Tapi kau benar-benar sexy Kyungiie. Benarkan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Eh? Ya tentu saja."

Aku tidak suka. Chanyeol setuju pada Jongin kalau Kyungsoo itu sexy, lalu bagaimana denganku?

"Waah Baekhyunna, lihatlah pantatmu sangat wooow."

Ahaa, tentu saja aku yang paling sexy

"Tentu saja Yixing hyung, bukankah hyung juga pernah mengatakannya saat EXO 90:2014?"

Aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol, tetapi dia diam saja, hanya menatap ke layar computer.

"Hahahaaaha kau masih mengingatnya Baek."

"Tentu saja hyung. Itu adalah pertama kalinya seseorang memuji pantatku."

.

.

Setelah itu aku segera kembali ke kamar.

Shit . Aaaaargh apa aku cemburu

_Ya kau cemburu Baek._

Tidak mungkin aku cemburu Brain

_Kalau kau tidak percaya tanyalah pada hatimu Baek_

_Ya, Brain benar. Kau cemburu ketika Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo itu sexy_

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengatakan langsung kalau Kyungsoo sexy

_Iya Baek tapi Chanyeol setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin_

Chanyeol bodoh. Idiot. Pabo. Bukankah sebelumnya Chanyeol mengatakan padaku kalau aku sexy, lalu menurutnya Kyungsoo lebih sexy dari aku?

_Aku tidak tahu Baek_

_Aku juga tidak tahu_

_Tapi mungkin kau bisa menanyakannya pada Chanyeol_

_Nah, benar apa kata Heart._

_Aku memang selalu benar Brain._

_Tidak, aku yang selalu benar._

_Tentu saja aku, bukan kau._

Shut the fuck up!

_Upps sorry Baek_

_Yeah maafkan aku dan Heart, Baek_

KLEK

No one POV

"Baek.."

"Hmm."

"Kau sedang marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Baek aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan."

"Tidak ada."

"Baekhyun, kumohon katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu marah padaku."

"Aku bilang tidak ada Yeol, sudahlah aku lelah aku mau tidur."

"Jangan berbohong padaku Baek."

"Kau mau tahu apa yang membuatku kesal?"

"Apa itu Baek?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun meraih tengkuk Chanyeol dan melumat bibirnya. Saat pertama Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut dan kemudian seperti tersihir mulai mengikuti permainan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol ke ranjangnya dan menindih Chanyeol tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Chanyeol meraba-raba kulit sensitif Baekhyun yang berada di balik kaosnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan melepas kaos yang dipakai nya, begitu juga kaos milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera kembali mencium Baekhyun, hanya saja kini lidahnya mulai menari bersama lidah Baekhyun.

Dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggang Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepas ciumannya karena bagaimanapun juga mereka membutuhkan oksigen. Setelah itu Chanyeol mulai mencium leher, dagu, nipple dan tidak lupa untuk memberikan tanda di setiap bagian.

"Ch-Chanyeol."

Baekhyun benar-benar lemas saat Chanyeol menjilat telinganya. Kemudian Baekhyun tidak ingin kalah melepas celana Chanyeol dan juga boxernya. Sehingga dia bisa melihat junior Chanyeol yang sudah menegang.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan melepas celana dan boxernya sekaligus. Kemudian mendekat ke arah Chanyeol sambil melenggak-lenggokkan pinggangnya.

"Oooh, you're so sexy Baek."

Baekhyun kembali duduk di atas Chanyeol sambil menggesekkan kedua junior mereka.

Lenguhan dan desahan keluar dari bibir mereka berdua.

Kemudian Baekhyun memegang pangkal junior Chanyeol dan menjilat mahkota junior Chanyeol

"B-Baekhyun. Don't tease."

Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, dia hanya menjilat-jilat ujung kepala junior yang mulai mengkilap itu, sambil mengelus-elus testis Chanyeol.

"Baek please. Suck me."

Mendengar Chanyeol memohon, Baekhyun memasukkan junior Chanyeol perlahan-lahan.

Fuck, he is so big. Ujung junior Chanyeol menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Baekhyun. Tangan kanan Chanyeol meraih rambut Baekhyun.

"Fuck"

Baekhyun mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil memainkan testis Chanyeol. Sesekali Baekhyun akan berhenti dan fokus ke mahkota junior yang besar itu.

"Aaah Baek, yeees, like that. Your mouth is so hot Baek."

Baekhyun mempercepat gerakannya.

"Stop it Baek, Aku akan keluar."

Tapi Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan.

"Fuuuuck."

Baekhyun sedikit tersedak saat sperma Chanyeol keluar begitu banyak. Setelah mengatur nafas, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menelan sperma Chanyeol, namun beberapa mengalir di dagu Baekhyun. Segera Chanyeol mencium dagu Baekhyun untuk membersihkan cairannya sendiri dan mencium Baekhyun dengan sangat panas.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di laci sebelah ranjangnya. Lube.

"Berikan padaku Baek."

"Tidak, aku ingin kau melihat 'pertunjukan' ku Yeol."

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya lalu melumuri ke empat jarinya dengan lube aroma strawberry itu.

"Ngggh." Baekhyun mendesah saat jari pertama menerobos holenya.

"Aaah, aaaah, Chanyeolaa."

Baekhyun mendesah tanpa henti hingga jari ke empatnya mulai menyodok hole nya dengan cepat. Sedangkan Chanyeol daritadi dia sudah bermain solo, jangan salahkan Chanyeol karena saat ini Baekhyun sedang menggodanya dengan pemandangan yang begitu 'indah'.

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan, dia segera menarik jari Baekhyun keluar dan menindihnya.

"Baekhyunna."

"Yes, fuck me Yeol."

Chanyeol meraih juniornya dan mengarahkannya pada hole milik Baekhyun. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi Baekhyun membalik posisi mereka sehingga Chanyeol sekarang berbaring sedangkan Baekhyun duduk tepat di junior Chanyeol.

"Let me ride you Yeol."

Baekhyun memegang junior Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya pada hole nya sendiri. Dengan perlahan junior Chanyeol mulai masuk dan lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir mereka ketika junior Chanyeol sudah masuk semua ke hole Baekhyun.

"Nggghh, hole mu sangat sempit Baek."

Baekhyun mulai mengangkat dan menurunkan pinggangnya perlahan, mencoba terbiasa dengan 'monster' milik Chanyeol

"Aaaah,, aaah Chanyeol, k-katakan padaku, siapa yang lebih sexy, aku atau Kyungsoo."

"Nggh, T-tentu saja kau Baek. Kau ngghh b-bahkan tidak tahu berapa kali aku harus menenangkan juniorku saat kau berpose tadi."

"Aaah.. Aaaah, deeper Yeol."

Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun untuk mempercepat gerakan mereka.

"Lalu kenapa nngghh kau sangat menyukai pujian Yixing hyung hah.. nggh"

"K-karna aku ingin membuatmu cemburu."

Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di leher Chanyeol sambil mencium dan menjilat kecil di sana, sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha mencari sweet spot Baekhyun.

"AAAAKKH."

Baekhyun mendongak sambil mengeluarkan desahan panjang.

_Found it_

Kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar ke leher Chanyeol dan meraih rambutnya ketika Chanyeol menggigit leher dan memfokuskan ujung juniornya ke prostat Baekhyun.

"Ch-Chanyeool. I'm close."

"Me too babe."

Desahan dan lenguhan sambil memanggil nama satu sama lain menggema bersama suara sodokan demi sodokan yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Ch-chanyeoool."

"B-baek baby."

Mereka keluar bersamaan.

Chanyeol berbaring di ranjang dan membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya sambil mengatur napas mereka berdua.

"Tadi benar-benar hebat Baek."

"Yeah."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, walaupun wajahnya tampak lelah tetapi menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat beautiful.

Chanyeol mencium seluruh bagian wajah Baekhyun. Dahi, kedua mata, hidung, pipi, dagu, dan ciuman manis di bibirnya.

"I love you Baek baby."

"I love you too Yeollie."

Chanyeol tersenyum,

"Kau tidak tahu betapa lama aku ingin mendekapmu selama ini Baek."

"Apa? Jadi-jadi.. Sejak kapan Yeol?"

"Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, saat aku melihatmu tersenyum padaku ketika kita mengobrol untuk pertama kalinya di ruang latihan padahal aku sedang mengatakan lelucon bodoh kepadamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membenarkan rambut Chanyeol yang sedikit menutupi mata indah Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya kau aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kau menghampiriku di sudut ruang latihan, saat trainee yang lain tidak ada yang peduli padaku."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Baek?"

"Karena aku aku takut kau akan jijik padaku kalau aku mengatakan perasaanku Yeol."

"Tidak mungkin, aku juga tidak mengatakan padamu karena aku kira kau menyukai yeoja."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin kita berdua bodoh Yeol."

"Hahaha, mungkin, tapi aku benar-benar bahagia Baek."

"Aku juga."

"Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Baekhyun terdiam

"Baek?"

"Tentu saja Yeolli idiot. Aku sudah menyerahkan diriku padamu. Jadi apapun yang terjadi kau adalah pacarku."

Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyun sangat cute dimatanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin menjadi pacarmu?"

"I'll cut your huge dick and give it to monggu so he can eat it."

"Urrgh, Baek. Berhenti berbicara tentang juniorku atau dia akan bangun lagi."

Baekhyun melihat junior Chanyeol yang setengah menegang.

Sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya, dengan santainya Baekhyun mengelus junior Chanyeol perlahan.

"Round two, Yeol?"

"Yes Baek."

.

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAA FAILED SMUT. AMATIRAN. ABAL-ABAL.

Dapet inspirasi dari EXO 90:2014 saat member EXO ketawa saat hyunmo nunjukin majalah shinhwa yang pakai disensor segala itu, Cuma kebayang aja deh gimana kalo suatu saat EXO bakalan rilis majalah kayak gitu juga (sorry for my perv mind lol).

Ya udah deh maapin kalo ada sedikit yang kurang soalnya ini ff smut pertama yang aku post, ada sih beberapa tp nggak pernah berani buat posting ,,

! buat yang masih di bawah umur gua gak tanggung jawab deh ya kalo gua ngeracunin pikiran kalian, jd beneran deh kalo masih di bawah umur mending jangan deket-deket sama fic ini dan juga fic smut lainnya juga. !

Haaah comment ya reader


End file.
